Chapter One
Part 01: Bring in the New A small cargo plane is shown flying over the beautifully wide ocean, With Chris mcLean hanging on from the side. "Hey there, groovy cats; Chris McLean here, with another dramatic season of Total Drama! We're flying over the vast island region of Micronesia, where a collision of generations is about to occur. In this plane, there are eleven brand new, rookies of Total Drama. They are all expecting their competition to be just like them; but they are wrong. Down below, there are eleven players from the original season of Total Drama, waiting for the Rookies to arrive. These teams of rookies and veterans will collide in challenges, vying for the five million dollar grand prize. "So, what's about to go down? Will the veterans demolish the rookies? Or will the rookies pull off an upset? Only time will tell, on Total... Drama... GENERATIONS!" Chris jumps off the side of the plane, pulling a string on his parachute, causing him to slowly drift down to shore. (Theme Song) Chris lands on shore just as the cargo plane lands not very far away. "Time to meet our contestants!" Chris exclaims, throwing off his parachute. Crickets begin to chirp. "Uh, I said, 'Time to meet our contestants!'," crickets continue to chirp. "Chef!" "Hold your horses!" Chef Hatchet barks over the plane's intercom. He shoves a darkly-dressed boy out of the boat, and the teen walks over to Chris. "Let's get this over with," Chris frowns, "I really hope the other rookies aren't as depressing as you, [[Kynt (Reddude)|Kynt]]." "Yeah, sure," Kynt says. "Wait, did you say 'rookies'?" Chris ignores the Goth's question, "As per usual, the first person introduced always has a short intro. Now go stand off to the side so we can move on." Kynt shrugs and does as instructed. "Next!" Chef shoves another contestant out onto the beach, this time a tall blonde girl with nice assets and a hefty package. "Hey!" the girl stands to dust herself off and then points a finger at the unpaid chef. "You don't treat the eventualy winner like that." Chef rolls his eyes as the girl struts over to Chris. "[[Han (Reddude)|Han]], our new Heather, it looks like." Chris smiles. "Great," Kynt says, sarcastically. Han smirks, "The pleasure is all mine," she notices the host's eyes drifting a little too low. "Double-D, honey." even Kynt laughs at this, as the host visibly blushes. "I-i-i..." Chris turns to the cameraman. "You can edit that out, right?" the cameraman nods. "Thank, God... what would Kelly say." Han glances at Kynt, expecting him to know who 'Kelly' is, but Kynt just shrugs. "Next!" Before Chef can shove another contestant out, a white blur races out of the plane, coming to an abrupt stop in front of Chris and the others. "Yo, Chris man! How's it hanging?" the white speedball and the host fist bump. "[[Fluffy (Reddude)|Fluffy]]! Glad you could make it." Chris says. Kynt's eyes widen, "What are you, some kind of Izzy clone?" Fluffy looks ever-so slightly offended, and is about to retort before Chris says, "Funny you should mention that." "Veteran players are returning." Kynt informs. Han gasps. "Really?" Fluffy asks. "Dude!" Chris fumes. "You just HAVE to spoil the surprise, don't you?" Kynt smirks. Chris folds his arms and turns away from Han and Kynt, facing Fluffy's direction. The wild cat quickly sprints behind the others, to avoid the angry host. "Tell anybody else, and I'll have you kicked off my show." "Oh, don't tempt me." Kynt says dryly. The next contestant is Latino male, with his hair fashioned into a faux hawk. "S'up, guys?" thew newcomer smiles. Fluffy laughs and puts her hand on the guy's shoulder, "Why, the sky, darling!" "Marty Stu alert," Han mutters. The guy laughs, "No, not Marty. [[Carlos (Reddude)|Carlos]]." "Hey!" Chris butts in defensively. "That is MY job!" Carlos gulps, "Oh... Sorry." "You better be," Chris says. "Heads up!" Chef calls out warning as a loud shriek runs through the air. Chris, Han, Fluffy, and Carlos all look up to see a small fry character barreling through the air and dart out of the way. Kynt stands there, evidently spacing out. The small fry slams into Kynt, hurling them both to the ground. Chris looks at the newcomer and back at Chef, "Dude, Chef! What was that for?" "Kid wouldn't walk off the plane," Chef defends. Fluffy lifts the small kid off of Kynt, as Carlos helps the Goth to his feet. "Dude, are you okay?" she asks. The boy shakes his head, terrified and shaking. "Oh, it's just [[Manic (Reddude)|Manic]]," Chris grumbles. "He's afraid of everything." Manic jumps out of Fluffy's arm to defend himself. "Am not!" a praying mantis suddenly hops onto his shoe. Manic shrieks and leapos ten feet into the air, landing it Carlos' arms and hugging the party rockah for dear life. Fluffy stifles laughter. "There, there," Carlos rocks Manic in his arms. Chris grins that her proved his point. the next contestant to be kicked off the plane by Chef is a natural beauty with flowing brown hair. "Hi guys," the girl waves as she reaches the others. "My name's-," "[[Taylor (Reddude)|Taylor]]!" Chris rushes to announce. Carlos chuckls, "I'm Carlos. What's up?" "Ugh, we've already been OVER this..." Fluffy groans. Taylor giggles. "Nice to meet you, Carlos. And, nothing much." she turns to the other contestants. "Who are you all?" Han scoffs, "Better than you," while filing her nails. Kynt just stares off into the distance, and Manic rocks back and forth in fetal position. Taylor frowns. "Oh... Okay." She stands by Carlos, allowing Chris to continue. The next contestant is girl clad in mostly pink. "Hi everybody!" the new girl waves. She sees Han and gasp. "Like, Oh. My. Gosh! Han!" Han plasters on a fake smile as the two girls embrace. "[[Rose 9Reddude)|Rose]]!" Chris growls, "Fine then! If you guys can run the show so much better than me, then FINE." the host storms off into the woods. Once he's out of sight, a montage rolls of the seven contestant meeting more newcomers. The first is cunning [[Fabio (reddude)|Fabio]], pyromaniacal [[Wendie (Reddude)|Wendie]], and shy girl [[Linen (Reddude)|Linen]]. At this point, Chris returns to the introductions, stunned. "I didn't think you could pull it off." he admits. The players all smirk. "Anyway, here's our final rookie..." must of the players look puzzled. "[[Oshawott (Reddude)|Oshawott]]!" Fabio cocks a brow, "What now?" A kid in a chubby ''Pokemon'' suit races towards the others. "Gotta catch'em all!" he exclaims before braking inches before Chris. "Oh, is that a water type?" Wendie laughs. She pulls out a box of matches and lights one. "I might not farewell too much then." the others laugh. Oshawott looks heavily offended. "Are you trying to mock me for my inability to use water gun?" Wendie's eyes widen, "What? N-," "Are you a member of Team Plasma?" Oshawott steps closer. "No!" Oshawott studies Wendie, before swinging back to a joyful expression. "Alright then!" Oshawott bear-hus Wendie. "We're gonna be the best teamsies ever!" Wendie lets out a sigh of relief, "Phew." "Alright, then," Chris speaks. "You eleven are obviously wondering what's going on-," "There's another team of eleven, right?" Fabio asks. "Correct, Fabio," Chris says. "Another team of eleven VETERAN players!" everyone but Han and Kynt gasp. "Fluffy, you already knew." "I'm still shocked!" Fluffy informs, dropping her jaw again. Chris shrugs, "Well, these elevenc veterans are all from season one," they all gasp again. "You'll be trying to conquer them, while heading your way to the grand prize. Now, follow me!" Chris leads the way into the woods, as most of the players follow. Manic is left cradling in fetal position, before Oshawott rushes back and grabs him. Part 02: Keep the Old All eleven rookies are shown standing on an orange mat, which is set adjacent to a purple mat. Oshawott rocks Manic in his arms, as the others look incredibly bored. Chris begins, "So, eleven rookies. Eleven veterans. Duking it out in Micronesia." "We gonna own!" Fluffy exclaims excitedly. "Keep teeling us that," Kynt says. "Okay!" Fluffy begins quietly repeating what she just said to herself, "We gonna own, we gonna own..." Chris gives the cast a fairly awkward gaze, "Anyways... you guys ready to meet your competition?!" "Hecks yeah!" Oshawott throws his arms into the air in excitement, dropping Manic in the process. Manic moans, "Ow..." After a brief moment of silence, Han impatiently says, "Continue." Chris nods, "First up, 15th place finisher [[Cody (Reddude)|Cody]]!" a few of the rookies cheered in excitement, more or less because their competition was just a puny geek so far. Their jaws all drop, however when the now bulky man-nerd turns the corner. "Hey-lo there, ladies..." the older geek grins, rubbing his miniscule facial hair. For the most part, he hasn't changed much. "How goes it?" Taylor gapes, "Your giant, giant, pecs..." Taylor begins drooling. (ConfessionaL) Taylor giggles, "Hehe... I'm not THAT boy-crazy... his pecs were, like big... giant... amazingly sexy pillows that every man should have... Did I mention CODY has those pecs!? ..." Part 03: And Put Them on a Reality Show